Inesperado
by Evilies
Summary: La línea entre el odio y el amor es tan fina que a veces se cruza sin darse cuenta. Las discusiones pueden tener un final un tanto distinto a lo esperado...


**Disclaimer: **Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤<strong>

**INESPERADO**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_**D.B.M.**_

***·º·*·º·***

Draco caminaba sin rumbo fijo con la mente pérdida en los peligrosos planes que debía llevar acabo para terminar con la vida de Dumbledore. De repente se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Comadreja venía caminando hacia él, por un momento pensó en ignorarla pues no debía perder su tiempo en molestarla, pero una parte de él gritaba por un poco de diversión.

—Pero miren si es la cabeza de zanahoria con sus túnicas de segunda mago... ahora entiendo porque huele así —señaló con su clásica mueca de repulsión, arrugando ligeramente su nariz.

—Ginny levantó su mirada cargada de odio. —Pero miren si es el hurón...—soltó torciendo su boca, mirando alrededor de Draco —¿dónde están tus gorilas? Oh si por poco lo olvido: nadie se quiere juntar contigo ahora que saben lo que tu padre es...

Draco apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos de oscuridad. — Mi padre se comporta como un verdadero mago sangre pura —soltó en su defensa, sus palabras parecían estar llenas de orgullo, no dejando ver sus verdaderas emociones—, no como tu estúpido padre obsesionado con los muggles... —añadió de mala talante, acercándose a ella —cuando el Señor Oscuro este en lo alto los primeros en caer serán los traidores de sangre como tu y tus despreciables amigos...

Ginny no se amedrento, le hizo frente estirándose a todo lo que su altura le daba, pero aún así él le sacaba un par de centímetros.

—Eso jamás sucederá —profirió confiada—, yo puedo tener la cara en alto porque se que mi padre es un mago honrado, no como el tuyo que se esta pudriendo en Azkaban —dijo apuñalándolo con su dedo índice sobre su costosa túnica—. Al menos yo tengo amigos que son buenas personas, tu ni siquiera con eso cuentas...eres tan despreciable como tu papi... ahora apártate...

Buscó empujarlo pero él detuvo su intento, tomándola de los brazos, zarandeándola. — Jamás te atrevas a volver a mencionar a mi padre, maldita Comadreja...

—¿Qué rayos haces? suéltame... —forcejearon hasta que ella terminó con la espalda contra la pared y con él frente a ella, acorralándola.

—¿Ahora tienes miedo? —preguntó con malicia, casi era como si estuviera oliendo su temor —Mucho mejor... no sabes con quién te estas metiendo...

—¿Temerte yo? Por favor —resopló con sarcasmo, buscando atiendas su varita—, si sólo eres un niño mimado que llora por su papi...

—Y tu eres una pobretona, lambe botas del Cara-rajada...—insultó hablándole tan cerca que Ginny podía sentir su aliento mentolado sobre su rostro.

—Eres despreciable… —¿dónde diablos estaba su varita que no la encontraba? Malfoy se había ganado a pulso que le lanzara un mocomurciélago.

Él dejó escapar una risa que estaba lejos de ser la carcajada maligna que ella esperaba, había sido todo lo contrario, lo cual había sido sumamente choqueante.

Se quedó observándolo, percatándose que estaba tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban sin censura. ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado así? Fue entonces que enserio comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, esto no estaba nada bien.

Draco pareció también percatarse de ello, pues su nariz se había inundado del aroma de flores silvestres que provenía de ella, principalmente de su cuello y la zona de su escote. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se clavaran en aquel lugar, su piel parecía tan cremosa y estaba salpicada de pequeñas pecas. Y entonces fue consciente de su cercanía, podía sentir su figura pegada a la suya con descaro.

Tragó saliva, esto ya no era una pelea común, no era como otras veces. Nunca antes se había acercado tanto a la pobretona, pero ahora para él estaba muy claro que no era más una chiquilla sin chiste, comenzaba a entender que era lo que veía su amigo Blaise en ella.

Y aunque quiso soltar una puya no acertaba a hablar y menos si su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la cercanía de la chica, malditas hormonas traicioneras.

Sus ojos se perdieron en ella mirándola con un aire distinto. _«¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios me esta ocurriendo?»._

Definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo sin estar con una chica, comenzaba a cobrarle la cuenta, pero ella ni siquiera estaba a su altura, esta noche buscaría con quién divertirse, pero ahora lo mejor era alejarse.

Ginny no lograba hacer que su boca se abriera y soltara algún insulto, trató de escapar de él, removiéndose logrando sólo que sus cuerpos se rozaran aún más, incluso creía haber escuchado un suave gemido que no supo de cual de los dos había salido y ahora sólo podía sentir una presión que empezó a ser excitante, su loción comenzó a inundarla, jamás había estado tan cerca de él como para saber lo bien que olía.

Esos segundos se hicieron eternos, no supieron quién fue el que dio el primer paso, sólo tuvieron noción del embiste de emociones que los invadió cuando sus bocas se acariciaron tentativamente, ambos se quedaron sin aliento sin atreverse a moverse un milímetro siquiera, el segundo roce definitivamente los hizo perderse ambos jadearon.

El ósculo comenzó a tomar forma atrás habían quedado los prejuicios y el orgullo, en ese momento no eran el _hurón_ y la _pobretona_, simplemente eran dos chicos besándose a mitad del pasillo sin reparo.

La pasión fue creciendo conforme se acoplaban dejando atrás los movimientos torpes, volviéndose un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra que lo mismo que exigía, daba, desdibujando su cerebro, actuando por instinto, por placer, por la necesitad de sentir más…

Draco dejó que sus manos se desplazaran por el talle de Ginny, llegando al tope con sus caderas, mientras que Ginny enterraba sus dedos en los mechones plateados, acercándolo más a ella, mientras su beso se volvía profundo, intenso, ardiente…

Malfoy sintió que su sangre se estaba dirigiendo a la zona equivocada, era tan vergonzoso que estuviese excitándose con la pobretona. Necesitó de varios minutos para recuperar un poco de su dignidad y su autocontrol.

Se separó de un respingó de ella como si se tratara de algo asqueroso aún jadeando, se sacudió su traje y la miró con todo el despreció del que era capaz. Volvió la cara y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella tratando de acompasar su ritmo cardiaco y sacar aquellas sensaciones intrusas de su cuerpo.

Jamás admitiría que por un segundo se había sentido terriblemente atraído por Ginny Weasley.

Ginny lo miró alejarse aturdida, su cuerpo resintió la ausencia de su peso, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba temblando como una hoja y que tenía el pulso hasta el cielo. Los labios le hormigueaban, eso había sido demasiado intenso, aún en lo profundo de su ser estaba aquella pequeña chispa de deseo que había despertado en ella.

Respiró profusamente buscando calmarse, dejando que su mente se aclarara poco a poco.

—Draco Malfoy no es más que una escoria, una maldita serpiente, un rubio desabrido… sólo eso… —pronunció en voz alta, sólo para convencerse que aún seguía viéndolo de la misma forma, porque ella jamás se sentiría atraída por un Slytherin y mucho menos el príncipe de esa Casa.

Se llevó la mano a su boca tallándosela con fervor, intentando que no quedara ni huella de él, de su sabor…

Ninguno jamás mencionaría aquel beso que los había hecho olvidar sus rivalidades, porque una _Weasley_ y un _Malfoy_ jamás podrían tener algo.

***·º·*·º·*·º**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

***.*.*.*.***

*****Gracias a **Fran Malfoy** por hacer esta historia posible.

**Ojal puedan pasar por nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.**

***** _**Desleal tentación **_(longfic)

* _**Amándote en silencio**_ (one-shot)

Tal vez la idea pueda ser similar al de otras historias, pero es de nuestra autoría.

Lo escribimos para la página de Facebook **Draco & Ginny**, el día 31 de enero de 2012 a las 7:53 bajo el nombre de _**un día poco común entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor**_, simplemente lo pulimos para publicarlo aquí el 14 de febrero de 2012 y lo hemos republicado el 15 de abril de 2012.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotras, pueden buscarnos en FB como** Nenasfashion **o** Nenas Walpurgis**.

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
>(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte.<strong>


End file.
